Get Help
by Ana of Asgard
Summary: Ragnarok oneshot - basically the backstory behind the 'get help' scene. Please R/R!


**A/N - Hey, this is Ana of Asgard here! I loved the 'Get Help' scene from Ragnarok, and this little pic kept preying on my mind until I wrote it out. Enjoy, and please review!**

"This is _your_ fault, Thor."

Loki scowled up ferociously at his older brother, who looked indignant. " _Me_?" Thor asked disbelievingly. "Who was it who said we come _this_ way?"

"I didn't know you supposedly 'forgot' to pack weapons," Loki retorted.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault now?" demanded Thor heatedly. "If you'd just listen to me more! I'm your older brother, and you should have listened when I said to take the path on the left!"

"So you _knew_ this would happen?" snapped Loki back, color rising in his flushed cheeks. " _None_ of us knew this would happen! If _you_ were a _responsible_ older brother, you would've packed the weapons!"

"If you're so responsible," Thor said sharply, "why didn't _you_ pack the weapons?"

"Because I was a fool," Loki yelled back, "and thought that for _once_ you'd be responsible!"

"You _are_ a fool!" Thor shouted at Loki.

"Not as big of a fool as you!" came the hollered reply.

Thor clamped a hand over Loki's mouth quickly, and Loki promptly bit down on it. "What the hell, Loki?" Thor said, hastily withdrawing his hand. "I wanted you to stop screaming! They'll hear us!"

"So now _I'm_ the one screaming?" Loki said irritably, but he'd quietened considerably, green eyes alert. When Thor didn't reply, Loki prodded him in the shoulder. "We're not finished with this," Loki hissed.

They were huddled in a small cave that was uncomfortably cramped, looking at the formation of the soldiers blocking their exit.

"They're all clustered," observed Thor, and Loki snorted.

"Thank you, Thor, for that brilliant eyesight," muttered Loki sarcastically, but Thor ignored him.

"If we can get close enough, with _out_ them firing at us," said Thor, "We can throw something at them, something _heavy._ Then we can run away." Thor looked triumphantly at Loki, who shook his head.

"That is a terrible plan, Thor," said Loki matter-of-factly. "How do we get close without them firing? And what _heavy_ thing do we have to throw at them?"

"We can ask for help," said Thor, mind working at top rate. "Surely they won't kill us for asking for _help_."

Loki pursed his lips. "Aside from that being a terrible blow to my pride," he said, "we don't even have anything to _throw_ at them."

Thor was lost in thought. "We need something hard, heavy, but easy to throw," he murmured. His blue eyes fixed on Loki, grinning lowly.

Needless to say, Loki didn't like the look on Thor's face.

—

"This plan will _fail,_ " said Loki with certainty. "And anyway, why can't I throw _you_? You're a great deal heavier."

Thor snorted. "I'd be surprised, brother, if you could carry me and then _throw_ me, with enough force to knock over the soldiers."

"I don't want to be thrown," Loki pouted, frowning. Thor raised an eyebrow at him, feeling remarkably triumphant. It was usually _Loki_ would think up bizarre plans that had Thor in a humiliating position, now, their positions were reversed.

"Do you have a better plan?" asked Thor, and Loki was forced to admit that he did not.

"Fine," scowled Loki.

—

Thor dragged Loki out of the cave, forcing a look of worry on his face. Loki was an incredible actor, yet he was far too humiliated to feign the part of a wounded little brother. Instead, Loki just closed his eyes.

Unfortunately for Thor, Loki's mouth was right by his ear, and Thor had to listen to string after string of curses, some of them in fluent Elvish. Where does Loki _hear_ all this?

The soldiers were staring at the pair, but they weren't firing, so that was a plus. Now, time to put his plan into action.

"Get help!" Thor hollered loudly. "Please, get help, my brother is hurt!"

Another stream of swearing showed Thor exactly _how_ hurt Loki was, but Thor ignored Loki.

"What happen—" began a soldier, stepping forward, but that was how far he got.

Using all his strength, Thor hurled Loki across the clearing, straight at the cluster of soldiers. They all fell down inevitably, Loki included. Thor grinned at Loki, who scowled in return.

"Let's go," growled Loki, scrambling to his feet. Following Loki's advice, the two brothers fled deep into the forest.

—

 **100 years later…..**

"Get help," Thor suggested to Loki.

Loki blanched. "What?"

"Get help," Thor repeated, immensely enjoying the look on Loki's face.

"No."

"Come on, you love it!" Thor urged.

Loki pursed his lips. "I hate it."

Thor shrugged his shoulders. "It's great, and it works every time!"

"It's humiliating."

"Do you have a better plan?" Thor asked.

"No," Loki was forced to say.

Thor grinned. "We're doing it."

Loki turned his head, jaw set tight. "We are _not_ doing 'get help'."

—

As Loki picked himself up from the ground, trying to gather his dignity together, Thor grinned unabashedly. "Classic," he remarked.

Loki straightened his collar, standing up straight. "I still hate it. It's humiliating."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Not for me, it's not."


End file.
